Family Ties
by ouatblankswan
Summary: This is the first one I have written in a very long time. The beginning is short, but I have this long history and story line I need to get wrinkled out, so hang in there. Major Captainswan later on, and rated M for future chapters. The history of Killian Jones and a very important woman in his life... I own none of OUAT! If I did, this new character would be in the show itself
1. Chapter 1

"Get up boy!" The man said as he pushed Killian out of his bunk. "We've made port." Killian looked out his tiny window at the town they had ended up in. It was small but there seemed to be plenty of supplies for sale. He then turned to the bunk on his right and found it empty.

"Have you seen my father?" He asked the man who woke him up.

"Earlier this morning, he was the first off the boat."

"Is he coming back?"

"If I was a betting man, I would say not." Killian down at his boots and tried to conceal his emotions. "Don't worry boy, the captain will not toss you out. You amuse him too much." The man said as he placed a hand on Killian's shoulder. "Now let's go into town and pick up some supplies, who knows when we'll be in a respectable town again." Killian smiled and followed the man.

BREAK

"That girl is going to be the death of me." Joan thought to herself."Have you seen my daughter?" A woman asks the man selling grain.

"I believe she is off playing in the woods with the cobbler's boys." He smiled at her.

The woman rolled her eyes and headed out into the woods. "Sweatheart! Sweatheart we need to be heading home." A little girl, no older than 9 came out from behind a tree. She was covered in dirt and had a bright red scrape on her cheek. "What did I tell you about running off into the woods? They are dangerous! And you get into enough trouble in town, let alone playing games out here."

"I know mama but town is so boring. There is so much more to do out here! And Marcus promised he'd teach me hot to track rabbits tomorrow!" The young girl pranced with delight as her and her mother walked back to town. Her mother just smiled and shook her head.

"What and I going to do with you young one?"

BREAK

_Present Day:_

Killian looked out onto the horizon and sighed. He turned to glance back at the island he knew so well. They were finally leaving. Henry was safe, the crocodile had lost his powers, and Emma; well that was the only part of the journey that was left unresolved. They had spent many nights talking, sharing what their childhood had been like. He told her everything, well not everything. There was one aspect of his life he was unwilling to share, even with the swan girl. It was too painful, he felt too betrayed, left him feeling too empty.

"Killian?" He looked back to see Emma looking at him as though he were a ghost. "Are you alright?"

He straightened up and cleared his throat. "Of course love, how can I help you?"

"I um, just wanted to say thank you, for everything. I know you never wanted to come back here, and you really didn't have a stake in this fight… and."

"Say no more Swan. I was glad to help, and even more so that you allowed me to."

"We really didn't have a choice." She laughed. "And I thought I told you to call me Emma?"

"Aye, that you did." He smiled and walked towards the helm of the ship. "Sw… Emma, there is something I need to tell you." He paused and she nodded, urging him to continue. "I don't know how we are going to get back. We are safe enough with Pan gone, but getting back to your Storybrooke is something that is beyond my abilities without a portal." He waited for her to respond.

Emma paused for a long while before walking over to him and putting her hand over his. "Captain, you have done quite enough, let me worry about how to get us home."

BREAK

"Killian m'boy come help me at the helm!" The captain of the Red Coral shouted! They were making ready the ship to tie down and wait out a storm. Killian raced to the helm and held the wheel in place. The captain yelled instructions to the rest of the crew, "Boy, go help Parks tie down the cannons. Killian ran to the other end of the ship. He had just made it to his point of destination when the ship hit the edge of the cliff sending the crew flying everywhere. Killian went overboard along with Parks.

"Man overboard!" he heard a man yell! The men didn't seem to notice he was in the water as well. He yelled for help but felt a bump then sharp pain in his head. Everything went dark.

When Killian woke he could taste salt and dirt. He opened his eyes to beach and rocks near where he had fallen overboard. "Captain!, Parks!? Anyone!" Killian yelled in a panic.

"They're gone Killian." He heard a woman say. He turned quickly and drew his sword. He was greeted by a tiny ball of blue light. "You have nothing to fear Killian… I am here to help." The light dimmed and revealed a blue fairy. " I am Reul Ghorm, but most people call me Blue." She smiled and Killian put away his sword. "Your ship, nor it's crew made it through the night, Killian. But fear not, everything is not lost." She waved her wand and a sack of treasure appeared.

"What am I to do with this? I will be called a thief, and locked up."

"Not where I'm sending you. Look." She waved her wand again and a cloud appeared with a vision of a small girl with brown curly hair and crystal blue eyes. "This girl and you will do many great things together. You both have destines to fulfill, together."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I am way more proud of this chapter than the first one. Things are going to get rolling soon! Please review! I own nothing from OUAT!**

Joan and her daughter took the long way back to the cottage. The storm the night before always made the trees look magical, covered in dew. When they were almost to the front gate Joan looked up. She dropped her basket when she saw a young boy sitting by the gate. "Sweetheart, go around back and feed the chickens." She said to her daughter. The young girl skipped off as Joan approached the boy.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you." Killian apologized as he ran to help her with her basket.

"Don't be silly, I wasn't paying attention." She smiled at him and gave him a knowing smile. "You're Killian aren't you?"

Killian froze. "How do you know that?"

"Come inside, I think you need to see something." She put her arm around his shoulder and led him into the cottage. She put her basket on the table and invited him to sit down. As Killian got situated she walked over to a desk that looked very out of place in the quaint cottage. The kitchen was covered in flowers. Killian laughed at the girliness of the room. Joan looked back at Killian and laughed. "I love flowers." She pulled out a piece of paper from the desk. "Probably not something a 14 year old boy would be interested in." She handed the piece of paper to Killian and sat across from him. "I received this a little over a month ago."

Killian read the letter to himself…

_My dear Joan,_

_I know that this letter will come as somewhat of a shock, but I have finally found my son. After years of searching I finally have him, here on a ship. We plan to sail the realms together. Alas, I have found that I am a very wanted man. I cannot have him involved in this. It is one thing to be a sailor, but to be in a prison is something no 14 year old should have to witness. I'm not sure if he will come looking for you, I'm not even sure he knows. But if he does, I pray you show him the kindness you once showed me._

_Sincerely,_

_Marcus_

Killian was in shock. He stared at the letter without blinking. Joan let him sit as she went to the back door and called her daughter in. She frowned when she came back and found that Killian was gone and the door was opened. "Mama, where did that boy go?" She kissed the top of her daughter's head. "I don't…"

"I'm jjjust out here." Killian said trying to hide his emotions. Joan walked outside and sat next to Killian followed by her daughter.

"Killian, you know you can stay here as long as you want." She hugged him and giggled as her daughter as her daughter was picking flowers. Her hair was a mop of dark brown curls, almost black. When she found a flower she liked her bright blue eyes lit up with her smile. Killian looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks." He paused and watched the young girl. "So is it just the two of you?"

Joan sighed. "Yes, just the two of us." She looked after her daughter then back at Killian. "Her father came into town for a short while on his way to the Ogre wars. I was told he died." Killian looked at her. "I found out I was pregnant a week later." She smiled at Killian. "That little girl is your sister Killian."

_Break_

"Seriously Emma you need to relax or I won't help you anymore." Hook laughed as Emma threw the sword down.

"Hey I did just fine on that damn island." Crossing her arms and glaring at Hook.

"Yes love, but that had a lot to do with your magic. I think you should learn a proper technique so you don't have to use your magic all the time."

"I think he has a point Emma." Charming chimed in from the sidelines.

Emma rolled her eyes. "What is the point of being 'the savior' if I can't even use magic? Besides I thought my magic is different?"

"Swan it is, but all magic comes with a…" Killian was cut short by a black and purple tentacle wrapping around his leg. He pulled out his word, but it was too late, he was being pulled overboard. Emma lunged towards him and grabbed his hand. "Emma don't, she'll pull you down too!"

"Killian, we can't captain this ship without you!"

"You'll find a way Love, you always do." With that he let go and was pulled under the water. Emma froze. "Not again." She whispered.

Regina came up behind Emma. "Ursula." Emma whipped her head around.

"Seriously?"

"I'd say your captain tangled her tentacles when we helped Ariel."

"Killian is NOT my captain Regina."

"The use of his first name says otherwise." A flash of green light came from the horizon and a large ship appeared. "What is that?"

Emma gazed at the ship. "I'm not sure, but I don't want to sit and wait."

"What's happening?" Rumpelstilskin came up from below deck.

"Hook was taken by… I guess Ursula," Charming filled in ", and that ship just appeared." He pointed to the east.

"Oh my." Rumple walked to the railing. "I have not laid eyes on that ship in some time."

"You know who that ship belongs to?" Charming asked. "Should we send up a flag or prepare the guns?"

"That dear prince, all depends on the captain."

_Break_

"Dear, there is someone to see you. Finish up that bit and you can go home." The old woman smiled to the young woman slaving over the trim on a gown for a local wedding. The woman came closer to inspect the girl's work. "Oh my dear, no one works the details like you. This dress will be fit for a queen."

"Thank you." The girl blushed. "I'm almost done; tell my visitor I'll be out in a second." The woman left and she finished the dress. With the last stitch she stood up and patted down her skirt and fixed her hair. She went to the front of the store and a smile sprung from ear to ear. A man dressed in black leather pants and a black work shirt with a red vest stood before her. "KILLIAN!" She rand and leapt into his arms.

"Umf, good lord Vina, you don't have to tackle me!"

She slapped his arm. "You know you are the only one that can call me that!" She hugged him again. "Oh it's been far too long. Come on let's walk home." She led him out of the store and towards the cottage.

Killian stopped the girl when they got outside and twirled her. "My dear Vina you are growing into a fine young woman. Now tell me when am I going to hear about one of these farmer's sons asking for your hand?"

"Never, I don't need to find him the next week with a sword in his stomach."

Killian gave a fake hurt look then side hugged Vina. "Sister I am completely hurt that you would even think that." He laughed. When they got to the cottage Vina ran into the house dragging Killian along with her.

"Mama look who came to visit!" Vina smiled as Killian walked through the door.

Joan walked over to Killian and embraced him. "It's so good to see you Killian. Why do you make us wait so long to see you?"

"The life of a pirate is an unpredictable one." He smiled and motioned for everyone to sit at the table.

"Then you should quit and come home!" His sister scoffed. Killian rolled his eyes.

"Well at least you can like some part of my pirate life. I come baring gifts!" Killian reached into his satchel and pulled out a small bottle and handed it to Joan. "Here, I bought this in Agraba. It's said to help keep flowers alive for years at a time. Just add a drop to the water." He smiled when Joan squeezed his hand in thanks. He turned to Vina. "And for you, young one…" He reached and pulled out a necklace with a large silver pendant with an Emerald set in the middle. "…I know you've always loved emeralds." Vina jumped out of her chair and hugged Killian.

"This is perfect! But wait I have something for you too!" She ran into the other room.

"The money I send is meant for you and your mother not for gifts for me!" He yelled after her.

From the other room he could hear her laugh. "Who said I bought it?" She came back with a bundle behind her back. "You do know I am not a seasoned seamstress!" In one smooth move she pulled the bundle in front of her and revealed a beautiful black leather coat with strong leather trim.

Killian got up from the table and walked over to Vina and the stunning jacket she was holding. He reached for the cuff of the sleeve and admired Vina's work. "When did make this?"

She smiled. "Well I started it when your letter came last month. When you told me you had been named captain of the Red Star. And what is a captain without a memorable coat." She laughed. "I thought it fit you better than a floppy hat with a feather. Now try it on!" Killian took the coat and put it on. It fit perfectly. If anyone was going to make him a coat, he wouldn't pick anyone else. He took that moment to admire the collar and the amazing detail his sister used. "Oh It's suits you!" Vina said with delight.

"Indeed it does." Joan said weakly as she stood. "Come let's have supper. You came on an excellent night Killian. We are having lamb stew."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

As the ship got closer, the crew of the Jolly Roger noticed not only the sheer size of the ship, as it was at least double the size of theirs, but her majestic quality. The ship was grey but almost silver. Every aspect of the ship was grand, the size, the details, even the canons propped on the ship's bow seemed magical.

"Should we be worried?" Emma looked at Rumpelstilskin.

"Trust me Miss Swan, if they wanted us gone, we would be."

The ship pulled up next to the Jolly Roger and propped a plank up. The crew of the Jolly Roger waited for someone to cross, but they never did. "Is this some kind of joke?" David asked.

"I assure you sir this is no joke." An unfamiliar voice came from behind them. Everyone drew their weapons and turned towards the voice. They were greeted by a 6ft 3in man with long black hair pulled back in a ponytail. He looked at their weapons and let out a condescending laugh. "Are those supposed to intimidate ME?"

"Who are you? And what do you want with my family?" David demanded.

"It has nothing to do with what I want. If it were up to me, we wouldn't be here at all." The man folded his arms; a move that showed the exact size of his muscles. "As it were, the captain feels the need to intervene."

"Wait, you're not the captain?" Snow asked.

"Indeed he's not. It's been a long time Sebastian." Rumpelstilskin made his way to the front of the crowd. "Now tell me, will your captain be joining us today?"

"The captain will join us when the captain is ready." Sebastian scoffed. "Rushing the captain is never a smart thing; you of all people should know this Rumpelstilskin."

"Yes yes, but we are in a bit of a situation." Rumple said.

"Oh I am completely aware of your situation." Another voice entered the conversation from where the ships were connected. The group turned and saw one of the most striking women they had ever seen. Her near black curls lined her face with perfection. He bright blue eyes pierced theirs with suck ferocity that it sent chills. When she stepped off the platform onto the Jolly Roger everyone took a step back. "You have lost your captain. Tisk tisk." The woman fitled with a pendant hanging in a group of necklaces that graced her neck. "However will you survive out here all on your own?" The woman spoke with a coldness the group had only ever heard from the only person in their group who seemed to know what was happening.

"Now now dearie, no need to play games." Rumple made his way to the woman. "Are you here to help?"

"That depends." The woman gave a smirk that sent a sting to Emma's heart.

"On what?" Emma asked annoyed.

The woman turned coolly to Emma. "On you Miss Swan, the savior."

_Break_

Killian gathered the dishes from the table and brought them to the washing basin. He poured the boiling water over the dishes and started to clean. "Killian you really don't have to do that." Joan laughed. "You only visit every couple of years; I don't want you doing chores the whole time."

Killian laughed. "I really don't mind. It's nice to do something normal every once and a while."

"You do live an interesting life Killian."

"I do love it." He chuckled before getting serious. "I wish Vina understood that."

"She does Killian, she just worries." They heard Vina out in the yard. "And for good reason!" she yelled through the window.

Killian sighed and rested his hands on the side of the basin. "Go talk to her" Joan rubbed his arm. He grabbed his new coat and headed outside to talk to his sister. He found her sitting on the back fence staring at the stars. He sat down next to her; he noticed a tear falling down her cheek. He reached up and wiped it away.

"Vina, don't cry. I'm going to be fine"

Vina sniffled and laughed. "I know." She paused.

"What it is?"

She let out a long sigh. "Do you know how much I want to come with you?" She looked at her brother. "I know it's crazy, but I can't help it. I want to have adventures. I'm sick of flowers and chickens, and sewing." Killian chuckled. "Ok maybe not sewing. But who says I can't be out at sea and making amazing things for your crew?"

"I do." Killian said sternly. "You are a young a vibrant girl Vina. You should be thinking about having a good life here, with your mother." He looked at the stars. "I would give anything to have my mother back." Vina scooted closer to her brother and grabbed his hand. She knew this was a side of him he only showed her. To everyone else he was a strapping young pirate who lived in the moment, not a care in the world. But she knew different, she knew he longed for a family, but the sea was in his blood, but it was also in hers. She couldn't stay much longer. She loved her mother, but this is not the life she wanted, and she was not about to sit and watch it pass her by.

_Break_

"Why does it depend on me?" Emma paused. "And who are you?"

"Oh forgive my rudeness, we haven't been properly introduced." She pulled back her jacket to reveal a beautiful sword in a lace trimmed sheath. "Davina Jones. But most people have taken to calling me Davi."

Emma flinched at the words, reminding her of the pirate captain that was just pulled under the water. She quickly gained her composer. "As in Davi Jones, like the tentacles on the face and everything?"

Davi rolled her eyes. "Not exactly my most flattering portrayal. But I have worked very hard to keep my identity a secret, so I suppose one could not complain."

"Let me get this straight, you are Davi Jones, the shuttle for souls lost at sea?" asked Snow. Davina gave a cold nod. "And the last name Jones, which would make you what to Hook?"

"That is MY business!" Davina said almost a scream. She composed herself and turned back to Emma. "Now Miss Swan may I have a word?" She motioned to the helm of the ship. Emma nodded and followed her. When they were alone Davina turned to Emma. "Miss Swan I need to know exactly what happened."

Emma looked at the woman in front of her. She could see some of Killian in her; the way she commanded a room, the way she carried herself with a confidence that only years of being at sea would provide. Then there was her smirk she showed earlier. It was slightly different, more guarded, and that was saying something when comparing it to Killian's. "We were… he was trying to teach me proper form while fighting. He didn't want me using my magic as much…"

"That makes sense; he doesn't trust magic…Not anymore." Davina let slip. Emma noticed a sadness come across her face, if only for a second. Unless you were looking right at her you would have missed it.

"Um… well all of the sudden a tentacle came up and pulled him under. Regina seems to think it was Ursula."

"I'm sure Regina thinks that, she's lucky the witch didn't take her as well."

"You know Regina?"

"Indeed, and let me say, I'm not too fond of the Evil Queen."

"Not many people are." Emma gave a weak smile. "So are you going to help us?"

Davina looked at Emma, then at the rest of the crew. "Well can any of you captain a ship?"

"Not at all. Kill…I mean Hook did everything, basically barked orders."

Davina looked at Emma trying to read something on her face. "Miss Swan, you should call him Killian. You and I both know he is more than Hook to you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Holmes! Are we ready to set sail?" Killian yelled to his first mate.

"Aye Captain!" The man yelled. "What is our next destination captain?"

"Who knows Holmes? I think we shall sail where the winds take us. We have plenty of supplies, and the men deserve a break."

The man gave his captain a knowing smile. He respected Killian Jones, more than he had originally thought. He was a young lad, but commanded respect. He was deadly with a sword, and anyone who challenged him either died or ended up taking a place on his crew. They were all very loyal. They were like his family. He then headed below deck to secure some rum for himself and a few others on the crew. He had just reached a barrel when he heard something fall behind it. He went to go investigate and found something he was not expecting, a young woman huddled in the corner. She looked at him, she wasn't scared more worried.

"Please please don't tell Killian I'm here." She pleaded. She knew the captain, he thought it was obviously a woman who wanted to run away with the strapping young captain, but he looked at her closer and noticed that wasn't the case. She had the same crystal blue eyes Killian had, and her hair was almost black with curls.

"You're Davina, aren't you?" Holmes asked. She looked shocked he knew her name. "I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Holmes, Sebastian Holmes. I'm your brother's first mate."

Davina relaxed a bit. "He's told me about you. He respects you."

"As I respect him." He looked at her and frowned. "And you know that means I can't keep this from him." Her face fell, he chuckled. "But that doesn't mean I have to tell him right away. Let's say I found you later then just now." The man winked and Davina smiled. She stood up and dusted off her dress.

"Thank goodness. I don't like sitting back here like a scared school girl."

Holmes laughed. "Well from what Killian has told me, you are anything but that."

"He talks about me?" she asked curiously.

"Of course. Well not to everyone. But we spend a lot of time watching over the ship. So he confides in me." He smiled at her. "He loves you and your mother very much." He examined her further. She was as beautiful as Killian described, but seeing as she was his sister, he did not do her credit. He laughed to himself. She reminded him of how he may have acted if his daughter would have grown up. A sad look crossed his face.

"Did I upset you?" She asked. She was just as observant as her brother.

"No, I was just reminiscing about my family."

"You have a family?"

"I did. But they passed. "

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. She played with the lace on her dress in that awkward silence.

"So why did you sneak on your brother's ship? Again, from what Killian has told me, you have a real spark for life. Sometimes the sea kills that." He frowned slightly.

"Maybe to some people. But Killian is brought to life by it. He has the sea in his blood, so do I." She lit up when she talked. It was refreshing to see someone with such a light in their eyes. He always thought Killian had one, but it was nothing compared to this young lady's. She loved life, that was apparent, but she wanted more.

_Break_

"Sebastian." Davina yelled, but no anger was in her voice.

"Aye captain." He yelled around the others. Then when he was closer to her. "What are you planning Davi?" She smiled at her first mate.

"I need you to take over the Dutchman again." She rubbed his arm. "I only trust her to you."

"Of course, but what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to help save my brother." She said softly, but only loud enough for Sebastian and Emma, who was still standing close by, to hear. Sebastian looked at his Captain knowingly, kissed the top of her head and disappeared. As Davina steered the Jolly Roger away, Emma came up beside her.

"So Killian is your brother?"

Davina sighed. "Yes, and I would appreciate if you would keep that to yourself."

Emma nodded. "You can trust me." She paused trying to decide whether she should continue. "Um, I have had long… kind of intimate conversations with Killian. A lot about his past. But he never once mentioned a sister and he sure as hell never mentioned her being Davi Jones."

Davina looked down; a sad look came across her face, as quick as the last. When she looked up again the cold exterior was back. "That does not shock me Miss Swan."

"Why not?"

"It's complicated. Your captain and I have a long history."

Emma sighed. "Why does everyone keep calling him MY Captain?"

"Because Miss Swan, you are fighting the feelings that we all see."

_Break_

"Captain I must speak with you." Holmes said quite insistently.

"Speak your mind Holmes." Killian chuckled.

"In private." He paused. "Perhaps in your cabin." He added quickly.

Killian eyed him inquisitively. "Very well, lead the way." As they were heading below deck to the Captain's quarters, Holmes tried to think of the best way to handle the situation. Before they reached the door Killian stopped them. "You are fidgeting Holmes. What is it?"

"Um well Killian I, um…"

"Come on Holmes it can't be that bad."

"Well I found something below deck a few minutes ago, and I thought you should be made aware of it."

"What?"

"Captain I think we should step into your cabin, everything will be clear soon."

When the door Killian's eyes scanned the room and landed on the one thing he did not expect. His blood almost boiled at what he saw. "WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He yelled at Davina who was sitting in at his desk. He walked over to her and brought her up so she was standing. His grip on her arm would leave a bruise the next day. "How did you get on the ship? Why did you leave your mother? Answer me!"

Davina ripped her arm from his grip and yelled right back. "Well if you'd stop yelling at me I'll tell you!" She calmed herself with a deep breathe. "Killian, I don't expect you to understand right away, but I need more in my life. I was meant for more than to be a seamstress for those better off." Killian huffed at her dismissive tone. "Hey, I'm aware that it is a good life. But I also know where I come from. And to be honest I would have done it without you eventually, and this way at least I have you to guide me." She paused, staring at her brother, waiting for a reaction. "Can you really deny me the kind of adventure you have?"

Killian rubbed the spot between his eyes. "Holmes, will you give us a minute?" Without a word Holmes left the room, but winked at Davina right before. Killian paced back and forth several times before finally stopping to look at Davina. "Do you know the position you have put me in?"

"Killian, please." She pleaded almost desperately. "I know you don't want me here but…."

"You think that's what this is about?" Killian cut her off. He sighed and came closer to Davina. When she lowered her head, he brought her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "You're my family Vina. Having you here is a blessing." Davina tried not to cry at that moment but a small tear trailed down her cheek. Killian pulled back. "Now, are you positive this is what you want?" Davina nodded eagerly. "Then we need to write your mother and tell her you are safe." He smiled. "Alright, Holmes you can stop eaves dropping and come in!" Holmes quickly opened the door. Davina giggled.

"Captain, she can have my quarters." He smiled at Davina. "It's small, but it's private. Better I sleep in the crew's bunks than you."

"Thanks you Sebastian, it is very kind of you." She smiled at him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Bloody hell Vina!" Killian examined the fresh scratch on his left arm.

Vina laughed an almost evil. "I'm sorry Killian. I really didn't mean to!"

"You're learning quickly." He smiled and winced when he rubbed the scratch. "Come, again." The two dueled along the deck, using every inch to their advantage. Vina was much better than he had anticipated. She really did have the sea in her blood. He smiled and paused for a split second when she clipped the back of his leg with her foot and dropped him to the ground.

"Ha I win again!" Vina laughed. She screamed when Killian in one swift move Killian drew his leg up and knocked Vina on the deck next to him. He knocked away her sword and pointed his at her heart.

"My dear sister. I have ten years' experience on you. The only way you beat me is if I let you beat me." He laughed. He helped his sister up who was not too amused with his comment. "Oh come on Vina, you are doing well." He threw his arm over her. "Let's take the helm and let Holmes rest a bit." They headed towards the helm and relieved Holmes. "Holmes and I have been talking. You need to earn the men's respect."

Vina looked at her brother. "Why do I get the feeling that won't be easy?"

"Because it won't be. You're a woman Vina, and as much as I hate to say it, they don't respect women. They tolerate you because you are my sister, but we need to show them you are a real part of the crew."

"And I need to start pulling my weight?" She smiled. Killian nodded. "Thank the gods! I was wondering when you were going to let me get my hand dirty!" Killian looked at her with surprise. Vina's face got very serious. "Killian I chose this life and everything that came with is. I'm not a child."

Killian looked out to the open ocean and smiled obvious pride in his eyes. "Alright then, go find Holmes. He'll show you the ropes of how to tie down the mast, scrub the deck, and so on and so forth."

Vina quickly ran to find Holmes. She found him below deck taking inventory of the rum. "Why do you count the barrels daily?"

"Well we are pirates and we should never run out." He winked at her. "You've never seen your brother on a week without rum. Trust me, it's not pleasant." He finished counting then turned to Davina. "So, Miss Jones I am to show you the ropes. Now for the first…"

Davina interrupted him. "Don't call me Miss Jones. It makes me sound like a child."

"What would you like me to call you? Davina? Vi.."

"NO! I hate that nickname, Killian is the only one allowed to call me that. How about Davi."

"Alright, Davi it is." He lead her up to the deck and proceeded to teach her how tie several different knots.

_Break_

Killian woke up to complete darkness. He tried to move his arms but they were tied together. "Stop struggling Captain. Those bonds are enchanted." He knew that voice. This wasn't the first time he had crossed paths with it. Killian huffed and struggled harder. "Suit yourself, you will only get tired."

"What do you want with me Ursula?" He spat, not sure if it was towards her or not.

She laughed. "Who says I want anything from you Killian?"

"You brought me here!" He yelled and struggled against his ties. He felt one of her tentacles come across his face.

"Hmmmm. Maybe I just want to have fun. You once found that appealing if I do remember."

"Sorry to break this to you darling, but you were disguised then. And you know pirates," His smirk apparent.

"That didn't stop you from interfering all those years ago."

"So this has to do with that? Nothing of you proposed would have helped me in any way love. I have enough enemies in the sea, without adding triton." He laughed.

"You make a valid point. But why go to the wedding then? That red head certainly didn't want you there, and your friendship with Eric was rocky to say the least." She removed her tentacle and laughed.

"Free rum." He said calmly.

"You haven't changed a bit Hook." She removed his blindfold. She was mere inches from his face. "You will NOT interfere again pirate." She spat at him and slowly lowered herself into the opening that lead to water.

When Killian was alone he took note of his surroundings. It was defiantly an underground cave, one only accessible by a very long swim. He knew he would drown before reaching the surface, even if he did know the way. His mind then drifted to his last moment on The Jolly Roger. He saw the fright in Emma's eyes. He should have told her how he felt. "How do I feel about her?" He asked himself out loud. It was the question. He obviously fancied her. He had never met anyone like her. She challenged him, made him laugh, and made him think there was more out there for him. But he also knew that he couldn't have said he loved her, not at that moment. One night when neither could sleep, she had confided that she told Neal she loved him right before he fell through the portal, and that he said he loved her too. Killian had never felt such a surge of jealousy in his life, and he had no reason to feel it. He cared about her, but to essentially do the same thing Neal had done, she would never believe him. He wasn't sure he would either.

_Break_

It had been 3 years since Davina had snuck on to Killian's ship and it was like she had always been there. The men were weary of her at first, but she worked hard for their respect. She went to every crew member and asked them to teach her something, most were willing. She showed she was not afraid to gut a fish, get her hands calloused, or even keep up in rum consumption. Then, when she finally beat Killian in a drinking match, their respect was hers. Killian loved having her on board, they were a family. They would stay up late talking, playing cards and chess, both she usually won. It was perfect. But he was always ready for the bottom to drop out, because it always did.

"Captain!" Holmes yelled from the main mast. "The ship she can't take this storm much longer!" The Red Star was being tossed around like a toy boat in a toddler's bath. The crew was frantically working to tie down whatever they could. Killian and Davina were holder her as steady as they could, but it was to no avail, the storm was too strong.

"Davina, go help the lads tie up the canons!" Killian yelled to his sister.

"Aye!" She raced down the steps. Just as a large wave crashed down onto the ship. She was sent flying into the main mast. She felt a hammering pain in her head when she finally was able to stand. She reached up and then looked at her hand, it was covered in blood.

"Davina are you alright?!" Holmes tried to yell over the storm and he caught her arm. She nodded quickly and helped him secure two canons. When they had finished another, larger wave hit the ship. It sent both of them flying overboard. Davina could hear yelling when she reached the surface. She could hear Killian and Holmes calling her name. She felt something grab her around her waist. She struggled at first, but then saw it was Holmes. "Here, hang onto this!" He pushed a floating rum barrel to her. Right when she was about to yell thank you, Holmes was pulled under. She creamed his name but he never resurfaced. She could still hear Killian yelling, but it sounded so far away. She put her hand to the back of her head again; she was still bleeding, bad. She felt weak and cold. She didn't have the strength to hold onto the barrel anymore. But as she started to let go, she could swear she was flying. She closed her eyes and relaxed, the last thing she remembered seeing was a bright blue ribbon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When Davina came to she felt as though she was floating on a cloud. She tried to open her eyes but she was blinded by a bright light. She slowly tried again and her eyes adjusted. "Oh good, you are awake." She heard an almost singing like tone above her. She saw that same blue ribbon she remembered from before. A second later a small form appeared in front of her draped in a blue dress. "Davina, I have been waiting for you for a long time."

Davina looked at her confused. "Who are you, where I am I?" She reached for her sword and realized it wasn't there.

The woman giggled. "Don't fret dear; I am here to help you. My name is Reul Ghorm, but most people call me Blue. You have a very important role in the world Davina."

"I'm pretty sure you have the wrong person."

"I assure you I don't." She woman smiled.

At this point Davina was beginning to get agitated. "Look I have no idea what you are talking about! Why don't you tell me what I am doing here so I can go on with my life, or death or whatever the hell it is that I am supposed to do!"

The woman looked stunned. "You my dear are being charged with the sea."

"Excuse me?" Davina asked almost choking on the words. "The sea?"

"Yes. The warden of the sea." She smiled. "You're a pirate. You know the toll the sea can take. You know the amount of lives that it takes." She paused. "The worlds are expanding Miss Jones. The fairies cannot handle the burden anymore."

"Worlds?" Davina questioned. Then it dawned on her. "The legends are true?"

"Yes. And in each, you will help those who die at sea pass to the next life." Davina looked at her in shock. "I know this is a lot to take in Davina, but I promise you that you are very capable."

"Why me?" She asked in earnest. "I mean I haven't even been at sea for five years. I'm not even a captain. How can I help souls pass?" She started to panic slightly.

"That, right there, Davina is exactly why it is you that is destined to be the warden."

"Will you please stop calling it that! It makes me want to say no!" Davina rolled her eyes.

"What would you suggest we call it?" The blue fairy seemed almost annoyed at her tone.

"I don't know. But if I am going to do this, you and everyone else has to call ME Davi. I hate formality. I'm a pirate." Davina paused and looked at her new companion. She thought about what this meant for her life, and she really didn't have a clue. "If, and I do mean IF I decide this is what I want, what would happen to me?"

The fairy waved her wand and the two landed on what Davina immediately recognized as the deck of a ship. A grand ship, but she instantly felt at home. "This would be your ship Davina. The Flying Dutchman." Davina laughed at the name. "You will be frozen."

"Immortal?" Davina asked skeptical.

"Not exactly. You can be killed. But you will not age." She noticed Davina's face drop.

"What about a life, love, family, Killian?" She felt horrible that this was the first time she had thought of her brother. He must be grieving. She felt the tears fill her eyes.

"We are not as heartless as you seem to think Davina." The fairy said softly. "These things are all possible for you. You are frozen until you find your true love." She smiled. "And as for your brother. He is a pirate." She laughed. "You will see him almost as much as you do now."

Davina relaxed. She thought about her dilemma. "What happens to me if I turn you down?"

The fairy's face fell. "Unfortunately Davina, you will pass to the next life."

A tear fell, but she had made her decision.

_Break_

Davina left the helm in Charming's hands as she headed down to the captain's quarters. When she went down the stairs she bumped into a barrel and something fell. She looked at the mass of leather at her feet. A lump caught in her throat as she picked up Killian's coat. She tried not to show her emotions, but Emma had been watching her closely had noticed everything, as did her mother. They both watched Davina examine the coat then bring it with her below deck. Snow walked over to her daughter. "That was strange."

"Ya." Emma nodded, her eyes still fixed on where Davina went below deck. "She said that she and Killian had a complicated relationship, as well as with Regina."

"Well when are relationships with Regina not complicated." Snow laughed quietly. Emma smiled at her mother. "She must be related to him though."

"Maybe." Emma said trying to hide it from her mother. But before Snow could press further, Emma started down to follow Davina.

_Break_

When the Blue Fairy left, Davina felt an instant rush of panic. She had explained that she needed something, or someone familiar to help her transition. The Blue Fairy let her know that one of her brother's crew had also died at sea with her, instantly she knew who it was. She had asked Sebastian to be her first mate. He instantly agreed, knowing that Killian wouldn't be able to look out for her well-being anymore.

"Where to captain?" Sebastian asked in all sincerity.

Davina cringed slightly at his tone and rolled her eyes. "I think telling my brother that I am safe and sound should be our first priority, don't you think?" She smiled at him. With that Sebastian started barking orders at the new crew, all of whom had died at sea but weren't done sailing yet. The ship made a plunge for the depth and a green flash came across the horizon and the ship was gone.

_Break_

When Davina shut the door of the captain's quarters she let out a sigh. She felt like she had been holding her breath. She examined the coat again; unable to comprehend why he still had it. They hadn't spoken in over 40 years, and before that nearly 300. In fact both times he had screamed at her to get off his ship. It hurt every time she thought about it. She thought for sure he would have burned the thing, or buried it at the bottom of the ocean. She hugged the coat to her and felt the tears running down her face. "You stupid pirate." She quietly sobbed. She heard a knock on the door and composed herself, wiping her tears and clearing her throat. "Come in." She said as she made her way to the desk to her right.

"It's just me." Emma said quietly.

'What do I owe the pleasure Miss Swan?" Davina asked with a smile. Emma could see Killian in the way she addressed people with slight sarcasm.

"I just wanted to see if you needed anything." She lied. She knew she was horrible at it, one of the reasons she could tell so easily in others.

"Miss Swan," Davina sighed. "If we are going to work together, I believe honesty and trust would be well suited."

Emma looked at the woman standing in front of her. She looked no older than 24, yet she spoke with a wisdom she had only ever heard from three other people; Gold, Pan and Killian. It almost scared her. All three she had had altercations with. But there was something about this woman that she didn't see in the others, dormant, but there was a love of life that she was trying to hide. "Killian's coat. It affected you on deck. I was curious why."

"See, there you go Miss Swan." Davina said with a weak smile. "It seems my brother is a tad bit more sentimental than I give him credit."

"You mean because he wears it all the time?" Emma asked innocently.

Davina snapped to attention, not expecting the question. "He wears this thing often?" She was almost begging the questions.

"Yes, I have only seen him without it a few times."

The coat felt heavy in Davina's arms. She laid it over the chair by the desk. She leaned on the desk looking down at it. "Why?" She asked more to herself than to Emma. She looked up at Emma who looked dumb founded. She sighed. "I made this for him. A long time ago. I didn't even know he kept it, let alone wore it all the time."

"Why would he get rid of it? You're his sister; if you made it for him I'm sure it is special to him."

Emma saw a flash of regret take over Davina's face, but like every time before it was short lived. It was almost as if she had turned into a different person when she stood directly in front of Emma and said "Miss Swan my brother and my relationship is my business. Now if you don't mind I need time to think about our next step in saving your dear pirate captain."

Emma was taken off guard, but was not about to be talked to like some random girl who had no business on the Jolly Roger. "Excuse me, I'm sorry that you are hurting, and I'm sorry you obviously need help dealing with some issues. But you have no right to treat me like that. I am going to keep your secret safe, not for your sake but for his. He cared for this crew, no matter how dysfunctional, and we will save him. Now if you will help us by captaining the ship, thank you, but let me make something very clear to you. I am the leader on this ship." They were standing toe to toe.

Davina almost laughed at Emma's speech. "Emma I can see why my brother enjoys your company. And believe me I have no intention of getting in your way. You are supposed to save Killian, not me. I am merely here to see that you fulfill your destiny."

_Break_

Killian looked out at the horizon at almost midnight. The rest of the crew was sleeping. They had barely made it through the storm, but luckily the ship hadn't sustained too much damage. Even with this good news, Killian was devastated. There was no sign of Vina or Holmes. The last he had seen of both was when they were trying to tie down a canon. When the wave came through they were gone. Killian hung his head and felt warm tears fall down his cheek. "I'm sorry Vina." He didn't even notice the flash of green that filled the night sky.

"Don't be sorry Killian." He heard Vina's voice behind him, a little too cheery for his liking. He looked behind him to see those bright blue eyes he had become accustomed to.

"Vina!" He grabbed her and spun her around, hugging her tightly. "Where in the, how did, where is…?" Davina looked stunned like she had seen a ghost when he finally let go of her. What he didn't know was that for the first time, Davina had experienced one of her new powers. She smiled up at him.

"Don't worry, I will explain everything." She grabbed his hand and sat down on two barrels and she explained her encounter with the Blue Fairy. Killian sat in silence when she finally finished. Davina waited impatiently. When ten minutes passed she couldn't take it anymore. "Killian will you say something?" She laughed.

Killian hadn't even noticed the time pass. He looked up at his sister. "So let me get this straight, you are not immortal? You died in the ocean but the Blue fairy gave you a job, which essentially saved your life? You have magic now?"

"Well I've always had it, just dormant I guess." Davina interrupted.

Killian rolled his eyes. 'And Sebastian is your first mate?" Davina nodded at the comment. "Well at least someone I trust is taking my place." He said sadly.

"Killian, no one is replacing you!" She laughed and hugged her bother. "You are my family. For you to even think that would change is ridiculous!"

"Well then, I guess I can't be upset." He smiled at her. "You look happy, and you are a true pirate." He hugged his sister and messed up her hair. "But you will never truly beat me in a duel."

Davina kissed his cheek and hugged him goodbye. "I'll have a challenge. And don't worry about me, I'll be fine." She stepped to on the edge of the ship, stepped off and with a flash of green she was gone. Killian smiled and headed to his cabin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

Emma tossed and turned in her bunk. For the life of her she couldn't get comfortable. She looked over at Henry and he was sound asleep as well as her parents. She quietly got out of bed and made her way above deck for some fresh air. The warm Neverland air hit her immediately and she went to the side of the ship. The water seemed to glow. She looked around the deck and noticed no one was with her, until she looked at the helm and saw Davina looking straight ahead, not paying attention to her. She walked up next to Davina and paused, looking in the same direction she was. They stood in silence for several minutes until Emma couldn't take it anymore. "What did you mean before?"

"You'll have to be more specific Miss Swan." Davina said, not taking her eyes off the horizon.

"About helping me fulfill my destiny. I was under the impression that being the Savior and breaking the curse was my destiny."

Davina smiled and locked the wheel. She turned to Emma. "Miss Swan that was your destiny as far as anyone else is concerned. What I am talking about if your destiny where YOU are concerned." Emma gave her a questioning look. Davina sighed. "Do you really think those in charge would make you the Savior without giving you your happy ending?"

Emma had no idea how to answer it. "But how do you know what my happy ending will be?"

"That is one of the perks of being who I am. I have premonitions." Davina said very mater-of-factly.

"You mean like Gold? Did you plan all of this with him?" Emma asked angrily.

"No Miss Swan. My powers do not work like our dear Rumple's. I can't see everything. It happens spastically, usually when I touch something important. Or in your case, something that belongs to someone important."

"And what of mine did you touch?"

Davina paused and looked at Emma. "My brother."

_Break_

Davina walked into the pub and instantly saw her brother. They were playing a drinking game and he was winning. She smiled and walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. Killian looked to see who was disturbing him. His look of annoyance quickly faded when he saw her. "Vina!" He spun around and hugged his sister. "Barkeep, another round, and one for this lovely young lady!" He yelled to the man behind the bar.

As soon as they had finished their second round, Davina worked up the courage to do what she came into the bar to do. She looked at her brother as she stood up. "We need to talk." She headed out of the bar towards the docks. Killian followed. They walked in silence for a while, Davina gathering her thoughts.

"What is it Vina?"

She sighed and stopped in her tracks. 'You have to send her back Killian."

Killian looked at his sister dumbfounded. This was not the discussion he saw coming. "What are you talking about?"

Davina looked down at her shoes. "Milah, she can't stay with you."

"I'm sorry, are you trying to tell me what to do?" Killian asked and crossed his arms. "Is the GREAT Davi Jones gong to command me to leave the woman I love to a life she hates?"

Davina waited a minute before answering. "That is not what I am doing, and you thinking that is ridiculous." She stepped towards her brother. "This is a plea. I don't want to see you get hurt Killian." She said the last sentence almost at a whisper.

Killian laughed and hugged his sister. "I'm not going to get hurt Vina. She loves me and I love her."

Davina pushed away from her brother frustrated. "I don't doubt it. But Killian she abandoned her family, her son."

"She had to, she regrets it every day." Killian argued.

"Will you listen to yourself? She didn't have to abandon her son! You let her, after everything I have been through, what you have been through!"

"Enough! How dare you accuse me of doing the same thing to her son that our father did to us!"

"You didn't, SHE DID! You know who I am and what I do Killian!"

"Is that a threat Vina?!"

"No it's a warning! She abandoned her son Killian. If she dies at sea, which being with you she probably will, she goes into the locker. I have no control over it. If you send her back she won't. You won't live knowing she is stuck in a place of fears, and I won't have to live with watching you blame yourself."

Killian looked at his sister in shock. "The locker?" He looked down at his feet and sighed. "I won't send her back Vina." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He brought her into his arms and felt her sob.

"Please Killian; you have been through too much. You love her I know this, but she is married. You will find your happy ending. I promise."

He hugged her tighter. 'I won't send her back if she wishes to stay." He paused. "But I will tell her everything you just told me." He kissed the top of her head. "Will that work?"

Davina sighed. She knew Milah wouldn't leave. She loved Killian, but what she loved more was freedom. Davina couldn't tell Killian that she had already seen her death. She also knew that if she tried to stop it, Killian would not survive long enough to meet the stubborn blond she saw in her vision. She hugged Killian as tight as she could, knowing this may be the last time in a long time he would actually want to see her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Emma looked out at the horizon completely in shock of what Davi Jones had told her. She laughed to herself "Davi Jones, seriously."

"Indeed, it's a little laughable Miss Swan." Emma hadn't even heard Davina come up. She leaned up against the railing next to Emma. "I know this is a lot to take in, and you may not even believe me. But you can't tell me that nothing has happened between you and Killian."

Emma looked down at her hands that were folded in front of her. "You're right I can't. But I have no idea what any of it means, and I sure as hell don't need my parents knowing." She looked at Davina, silently asking her to keep the secret.

"You have my word Miss Swan; this is all between you and me." She looked at the relief on Emma's face.

"How did you see me, and Killian I mean?"

Davina sighed. "I cannot tell you the details. But Miss Swan, one does not live for 300 years and not find their soul mate, unless you are a fairy. Rumpelstilskin found Belle and Killian found you."

Emma put some pieces together. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Davina asked trying to avoid the inevitable.

"Have you found your soul mate?"

"I did."

Emma looked out along the horizon and smiled. "Your first mate, Sebastian." She said mater of factly.

Davina laughed. "No Miss Swan." Her eyes flashed with sadness for a moment when she turned to Emma. "As much as I love Sebastian he has been like a brother to me these past few centuries."

"Then who?"

"I'm not permitted to say. Even if I wanted to."

_Break_

Killian sat in silence for what seemed like hours when Ursula finally came back. Killian glared at her as she appeared. "Oh not Killian don't look at h=me like that. We could have some fun if you'd like?" Killian spat at her. "Very well." She waved her hand over his head and laughed. Killian slumped against the rock he was tied to. "You can just dream, and I'll bring back memories you haven't thought about in years." She laughed and looked at her work.

Killian was thrust on the deck of his ship. He saw a figure he hadn't seen in over 40 years. He wasn't exactly happy to see her, but before he could yell at her to leave, he saw himself come up beside her. It was then that he realized he was in a memory. He walked over to the pair, they didn't notice him, not that he expected them to. The closer he got the more he recognized where and when he was. "Vina it's too much!"

"Nonsense. What is the point of having magic if I can't give gifts to my brother?"

"A ship though? Made out of enchanted wood?" Killian smiled to himself with the memory. "I can't, Vina, it's far too much."

"Well either you take it, or it's just going to sit here for someone else to commandeer."

Killian saw himself give up and hug his sister. "I don't deserve anything you give me my dear sister."

"You would do the same Killian. I love you and you have been so amazing to me and my mother since that day you showed up on at our cottage." Killian wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Well what is family for?"

Killian was thrust out of the memory and found himself back in the cave with Ursula.

"That was utterly adorable Killian. I had no idea that you and Davina were so close, let alone brother and sister. From the way you curse Davi Jones I would have thought you would do anything to see her dead." Killian stayed silent and looked at his feet. "Not in the mood to talk about family Killian? What about your new family?"

"You leave them out of this!"

"Oh so you wouldn't mind if you go after your dear sister, but heaven forbid I go after the Charmings?"

"You would never go up against Davi Jones Ursula. You're not that insane."

"Perhaps, but I never said I would be doing this alone." She smiled. "You my dear captain will be helping me take down your sister." Killian looked at her not knowing how to process what Ursula had just said.

_Break_

Davina waved her hands the doors flung open with such ferocity that they almost flew off the hinges. "How dare you!"

"Oh Davi I had no idea you were here dearie." Rumpelstilskin said slightly annoyed. He went back to his spinning.

"You took Killian's hand!" She screamed and kicked over his spinning wheel. "What in the bloody hell is wrong with you!?"

He sighed and faced Davina. "He had something I wanted, or at least I thought he did." Rumple flicked his wrist and Killian's left hand appeared, empty.

"He tricked you." Davina laughed under her breath. "Why I am not shocked."

Rumple was not amused. "Yes and took off to that retched land of Pan's"

"Well we knew he would head there eventually didn't ." She paused. "You're going to pay for taking his hand you know that don't you Rumple."

"I would think it would be Milah he wants to avenge, not that spare part." Rumple laughed.

"We both know he won't hold onto that forever." Davina said as she turned to leave.

"He'll never forgive you dearie." Rumple laughed to her back. "When he finds out you sat back and let it happen, he'll hate you. You'll be alone. And the only friend you will have in this world will be me."

Davina paused in her place. "Sadistic imp." She said under her breathe.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

A bright green light flashed over the entirety of Neverland. Davina landed gracefully on the Jolly Roger. "Davi?" A man from her brother's original crew spotted her first. "How did you know we were here?" Davina only smiled. "Aye, no explanation." He looked at her hesitantly.

"Where is he?" She asked worried.

"He hasn't left his cabin since we went through the portal." He said timidly.

Davina nodded and headed to the captain's quarters. When she got to the door she hesitated before knocking. "Go away!" She heard her brother yell. She didn't listen and opened the door. She was instantly hit by an overwhelming stench of rum. A bottle came flying past her head. "I said go awa….Vina?" When she finally saw Killian he looked as though he had been dragged through hell and back. He tried to stand but fell back into his chair. She made her way over to him and sat down on his desk facing him.

"Killian… I'm, I know how much you loved her."

He broke down and leaned into her lap like a child. "It wasn't supposed to be like this. We were supposed to be a family." She knew this was the first time he had let himself feel everything of the situation. "You tried to warn me and I didn't listen." He looked up at Davina with tears streaming down his face. "She's there now isn't she? In the locker?" Davina simply nodded. "When, when did you take her?"

"Killian…"

He stood, composing himself. "You knew this would happen, you knew she would be brought into the locker. How long after her death was her soul taken?" Davina looked at her hands.

"I had to, right away."

"How?" Davina didn't answer. Killian started to stand and compose himself. "You told me once that you had premonitions. Did you see THIS?" Davina continued to stay silent. "You saw her death, all of it! You didn't tell me!"

"I did tell you!" Davina stood. 'You wouldn't listen!"

"You said 'the rules' and everything but 'I saw her death.'" He raised his voice higher.

"Would you have listened? You didn't before! I can't go around trying to save the world Killian, that's not my job!" As soon as the words left he mouth she wished she hadn't said them.

"But letting the love of my life die is!"

"She is NOT the love of your life Killian!" Words again she hadn't meant to say.

"Get off my ship!"

"Killian" she whispered.

"I said get off my ship!" He yelled again throwing the bottle of rum against the wall. "You are dead to me! How dare you come here pretending to console me when the reason I need it in the first place is your doing!" He stepped inches from her to intimidate her. "You are a monster!" She really could smell the rum now. "We are done. If I see you in any way other than you doing your 'job' I will kill you!"

Davina looked at her brother in shock. "Killian you're drunk." She whispered. "You don't mean this. I've seen your happy ending. Please believe me."

"Get out." She could barely hear him that time. He turned and walked to the cabinet where his personal store of rum was located. A tear fell down Davina's cheek and she disappeared.

_Break_

Emma sat in her room thinking about everything that had happened in the last couple of days. Meeting Killian's sister had been taxing to say the least. She couldn't understand why out of all the conversations that she had with Killian, he hadn't even hinted at a family. They were a lot more alike than she ever knew. "But you always did." She said more to herself, but hoping Killian knew. She felt a tingle when she thought of him. "Where are you, you bloody pirate?" She felt a tingle again. It felt very similar to when she cast the protection spell on Gold's shop. Emma jumped up and went in search of one of the only people she trusted to answer her truthfully on this subject, Regina.

"Regina!" She yelled when she got to the top of the deck.

"Emma?" Regina turned to Emma.

"I think…" She paused, knowing she was going to sound crazy.

"Yes?" Regina asked annoyed.

"I think I can hear him, or feel him rather." Emma said almost out of breath.

"Excuse me?"

"When I was thinking about him, and where he was I felt… I felt my magic I think" Emma said pleading for an explanation. "It was like a pulling feeling. Is that possible?"

Regina looked at Emma. "Yes." She didn't say anything more.

"Care to share?" Emma said annoyed.

"Go ask your parents." Regina said blankly.

"I'm asking you." Emma stood her ground.

Regina sighed. "Miss Swan you can no longer deny that you love Hook." She looked at her son's biological mother. "What you are feeling is the pull of true love. When I poisoned your mother all those years ago, your father could feel that pull. It was much more intense, but seeing as she was all but dead, you understand."

Emma thought for a moment. "What does this mean?"

"It means you have found the connection Miss Swan."

"Can we find him this way?"

"No." Regina said. "But you can."

_Break_

Sebastian walked down to the cabin's quarters with a plate of food. Davina had barely eaten since she returned from seeing Killian. He expected tears when she returned, but they never came. She threw herself into the task at hand. She wasn't angry with the crew, which they were all prepared for. She had told him what she saw and knew that she hadn't told Killian everything. They both knew he would take it hard if he had ever found out. And by Davina's state, Sebastian guessed he put it all together.

He knocked on Davina's door. "Davi?" He opened it slowly, but was met half way with Davina flinging the door open with a flick of her wrist. She looked at her first mate.

"I'm not hungry." She said plainly.

"Davi you have to eat." He said sternly.

"Don't presume to tell me what to do. Now get out! I have work to do." She yelled. He put the plate down and exited the room. He knew she would talk to him when she was ready.

Davina looked at the plate and sighed. She knew it was harsh, but the last person she wanted to talk to was Sebastian. He loved Killian and would probably make her regret her decisions more. "Well if you're not going to eat it, mind if I do?" Rumpelstilskin said from across the desk where he materialized.

"What do you want?" She said without looking up from her papers.

Rumple grabbed the plate and started eating the cheese on the plate. "You know, this hostility is hardly called for. I'm not the one who betrayed anyone." He laughed the laugh only he had. "That dearie was entirely you."

"You think I don't know that? Now what do you want?" She finally looked at him.

"To extend an olive branch."

"Excuse me?"

He sat down the plate and leaned on the desk facing Davina. "Look you and I are going to live a long time. Now unless you want to spend the rest of it alone, with just your first mate, might I suggest a truce?"

"A truce? That's your idea of an olive branch?"

He laughed. "Oh no dearie, there's more."

"Of course there is." She sat back and crossed her arms. "I'm listening."

"Well I suggest that we become allies." Davina snorted at the suggestion. "Hear me out dearie. The only other people who will live as long as you are the fairies, and I'm sure even someone as 'good' as you tires of their constant nagging, your first mate who was your brother's first mate first. And that brings me to your brother, who has all but killed you with his bare hands." Davina looked away at the last comment. "And me." Rumple continued. "Now we don't have to be friends, oh no I don't expect that, but we both have magic, both have no one, and both need to eat." He listed the plate again.

"Are you proposing I eat with you?" Davina asked in disbelief.

"Oh not every night dearie, but you are always welcome at my castle. Just drop on by and we will chat the day away. Talking of other things, of shoes and ships and sealing wax, of cabbages and kings. And why the sea is boiling hot, and whether pigs have wings." He laughed.

"I will never understand you Rumple." Davina said plainly.

"Oh but you will dearie. As your magic grows and your years pass. You will understand just what it means to be who you are." With that he was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Emma watched as Davina took the helm from David. She took that opportunity to go below deck. She paused at the door she had opened many times needing to talk to Killian. He always seemed to have plenty of rum and plenty of patience for her constant hesitation. He opened the door slowly and stepped in. She laughed, if you didn't know Davina had taken over you never would have seen it in the room. She hadn't moved a thing. She made a makeshift bed on the reading nook in the corner and used her magic to change. Emma admitted she liked Killian's sister, even though she didn't completely trust her. She knew too much about things Emma hadn't even come to grips with herself. Emma walked over to Killian's bed and sat on the edge. She pulled her feet up and sat cross legged. Not even sure how to begin she closed her eyes and thought of the nights she had spent drinking and talking with Killian.

"Where are you Killian?" She said out loud, she felt a pulling feeling on her heart. She the thought the water she saw him pulled under and the tentacle she saw. "Killian." She said just above a whisper. Her eyes shot open when she saw an image of Killian tied up to a rock in what she thought was an underground cave.

She ran out of the cabin and up to the helm. "Davi, Davi!" She was out of breath by the time she got to her. Snow ran over to her daughter and tried to get her to calm down.

"Emma, sweetheart what is it?" Snow asked concerned.

"I saw him." She looked at Davina. "In a cave, I think underwater."

Davina looked at her in shock.  
"What?"

"How Emma?" Snow looked at her daughter in disbelief.

Emma gathered herself and thought about her next move. "Well yesterday I was sitting in my bunk thinking about H…Killian. And there was a pulling feeling from my magic. It felt like something was pulling on my heart." She looked at Davina who lightly smiled at her. "I went to ask Regina what it was."

"And?" Davina asked, knowing the answer already. But when she looked at Snow she looked confused.

"True love." They hadn't even heard David come up the stairs. Everyone looked at him. He walked over to Snow and put his arm around her shoulder. "When Regina poisoned Snow, I felt it. It was like someone was ripping my heart out." He looked at his daughter. "I'm guessing it wasn't as intense because Hook isn't in any immediate danger, like Snow was." He kissed the top of Snow's head.

Davina was the next to speak. "Emma, did you see anything else about this cave?"

Emma looked stunned and then a rush of horror came over her. She hadn't even thought of that. She was too shocked about what had happened. "No. I only saw Killian tied to a rock." She looked down.

Davina smiled and put her arm on Emma's shoulder. "Don't worry Emma, you have provided some very useful information."

"Like what?"

"Killian is alive. And more importantly, if you concentrate hard enough you can find him." She paused. "Just remember next time to take a look around. Don't get distracted by the captain." She said the last bit soft enough that only Emma could hear.

_Break_

Killian felt something wake him. He looked around to see what else or who else was with him, he was alone. He sighed annoyed. Then he felt it again, an almost tugging on his heart. He could have sworn he heard a woman's voice. "Hello?" He said. "Show yourself!" No answer. But then he heard it again. His time he could hear only one word, pirate. But he knew that voice. He had heard it many times in the past weeks. It was Emma's. But how could he be hearing Emma's voice. "Ursula, enough of your games."

The sea witch didn't answer. He was confused, but he felt almost complete when he had heard Emma's voice. "Bloody fool, why didn't you just tell her?" He said to himself. "Why didn't you fight for her, instead of hiding behind the walls she pretends to have around you." It was true; he could read her like a book. He had seen the walls come down little by little when they were in Neverland, but she always kept up the allusion of them around the rest of their camp. But when they were alone she would smile at him, touch his arm. He thought of one particular night where she playfully pushed him over. He hadn't been expecting it and started to fall and grabbed her for balance. They ended up falling on the ground with her on top of him. He expected her to pull away right away, but she didn't. She looked at him with those green eyes that he had memorized. It wasn't until Killian raised his hand to her cheek where reality set back in and she sprung to her feet. He laughed at the memory wishing she was there now, but almost feeling like she was. He felt hope come back to him.

_Break_

Davina swan under the waterfall in her favorite spot on the island. The warm water covering her limbs. She heard a splash behind her and swan back under the water fall to investigate. "Get back here!" She heard someone yell. She saw a young boy swim behind a rock. Feeling sorry for the boy, knowing full well he couldn't hide forever she cloaked him until she heard the group of lost boys leave. She saw the boy climb out of the water and used her magic to catch up with them. "You're new to Neverland." She said. The young boy drew his sword. Davina laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not going to harm you, I cloaked you so the lost boys wouldn't find you."

The boy lowered his sword but didn't put it away. "Why would you help me?"

"You are running from Pan I gather?" The boy nodded. "Well you won't be able to do it forever, but I thought I'd give you a little time to yourself before he makes you play his sadistic games."

"You know him?"

"Most immortals know each other. Let's just say we are not exactly friends."

The young boy looked at her. "Immortal? Who are you?"

"You should never ask a lady her name before offering yours first." She said with a laugh.

"Oh." He looked down and blushed. Then extended his hand to hers. "I'm Balefire, but people call me Bae. Who are you?"

She froze at his name, knowing whose son he was. She took his hand. "Abigail." She smiled. "But Abby will do." They talked a few hours before night fall. She gave Bae a smile when he left for the Echo caves. She swam out into the open sea again. She looked out to sea a familiar set of sails along the horizon.

"Does he know you look out for him?" An almost musical voice said behind her. "Hello Davi."

"Tink." She didn't look at the fairy. "He's my brother." She stated.

"If he knew…"

"If he knew he couldn't do anything about it. He has no power over me, so I see no point in this conversation."

"No need for the tone, I'm not your enemy."

"Well you certainly aren't my friend."

"How do you figure? How do you know Hook and I couldn't be happy?"

Davina swiped at the fairy with her knife. She looked in the fairy's eyes. "His name is Killian." She looked back at The Jolly Roger. "This monster he has become is NOT him."

"This monster is one you created." Tinkerbelle spat. "He will be like this forever. You don't just lose your true love and recover."

"Milah was not his true love." Davina said calmly. She looked at the fairy and smiled. "He will find love again. Tink it's possible to find love again."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Davina walked through the Enchanted forest on a path she knew well. It was one of her favorite parts of the forest. The moss was thick on the trees this year and the moisture made her feel as though she were still at sea.

She heard a commotion from up a near by hill and she cursed herself for loving a trail where she didn't have the high ground. Suddenly someone came flying over the top of the hill and started rolling down with no control. When the person finally hit the bottom they struggled to get up. Davina ran over to the struggling form and noticed it was a man. She could tell his arm was broken. She knelt down but he pushed away and drew a knife. "Stay back!"

"Whoa, I'm trying to help you." She heard more sounds from the top of the hill. She saw soldiers in uniform and she waved her hand to cloak herself and the man. The soldiers ran by without even flinching as they passed by.

The man looked up at her shocked. "Thank you."

"I guess you're not used to people helping you?" She said as she helped him stand. She noticed he tore his long jacket with the fall, it was a shame, and it was a beautiful jacket. Her thoughts were interrupted by a whimper from the man as he held his arm. "It's broken." She reached for his arm and he pulled it away from her, which only caused him more pain. She rolled her eyes. "You don't trust me? I just saved your life."

"You could be a bounty hunter. I'm not exactly well thought of in this kingdom."

She laughed and waved her hand over his arm and healed it. When she was finished she felt her heart pulse faster than it had in years. She ignored the sensation. "Who are you that you are not… how did you put it? Well thought of?"

"A thief." He said plainly.

"I meant your name." She said as she reached in her satchel and pulled out a flask. She took a swig of the sweet rum inside and offered some to the man in front of her.

"Oh um…. Collins, call me Collins."

Davina took back her flask and rolled her eyes, knowing he was lying. "Well Collins, try and stay out of trouble. I can't be there to heal your arm all the time." She laughed and headed back in the direction she was headed.

"Wait! Don't I get a name?" The man yelled after her.

She looked back at him and smiled. "Nope." She turned and walked around the corner. As she walked away she felt a tugging at her heart that she couldn't explain. She smiled to herself at the encounter. He really was an attractive man, but she did not want to be late. She walked another mile and a half before she saw the grounds to the castle she had been to many times. When she reached the front gate she was greeted by a young woman she did not recognize. Davina put her hand on her sword when the woman came closer to her.

"You must be Davi!" The woman was stunning, her pale skin and dark hair was striking next to her cream riding outfit. She extended her hand and Davina shook it.

"Yes, and you are?" She asked.

"I'm Regina. Rumpelstilskin new apprentice." The woman said with confidence.

Davina looked at her amused. "So you are Regina?"

Regina looked at Davina with shock. "You know who I am?"

Davina smirked. "Why yes I do,"

"How?"

Davina did Rumple's infamous hand wave. "Magic." She laughed and started walking to the castle.

_Break_

Ursula came back into the cave with fish and seaweed for Killian to eat. When he refused she shoved it down his throat. "Hook, we both know that I can force you to stay alive. Having magic comes in handy when you want something."

"And what price will you pay for keeping me alive?"

"Oh I'm not going to. Your sister will."

Killian scoffed at her. "You won't be able to beat her. Trust me; she's survived this long, what makes you think you of all people will take her down."

She laughed. "Like I said Hook, you are going to help me."

"Even if I wanted to, she doesn't trust me. Not anymore."

"My dear captain I think you underestimate the girl's affection for you. She is going to come save you, and when she does my plan will be ready."

"What are you planning?"

"Simple, to take her heart." She laughed at Killian.

He looked at her confused. "She doesn't have her heart?"

"You poor unfortunate soul, you don't even know your own sister's legends. How is that possible?"

"We're not exactly on speaking terms." He looked down.

"Well let me tell you about the Dead Man's chest. Well technically it would be a woman's chest. Your sister, a few years back had to protect herself. So she ripped out her own heart and locked it in a chest."

Killian looked as though he was going to be sick. "She wouldn't, she couldn't."

"Oh you think Cora was the first witch to rip out her own heart?" Ursula laughed. "Oh no, many of us have done such a thing."

"Why?"

"Many different reasons. Cora so that should could be strong, me because I no longer wanted to ache and your sister to protect her life and her, well for lack of a better word, family." She looked at Killian with intense eyes. "You Hook, are going to help my find this chest so I can steal your sister's powers."

"And what happens to her?" Killian asked, with more emotion than he was expecting.

"She'll die."

"There is one flaw in your plan Ursula."

"And what might that be?"

"Davina is no longer the warden of the sea. She gave up the post."

"Oh Hook, you know so little. Whatever you think you know about your sister is wrong."

_Break_

Davina wasn't sure why she had her hopes up. It had been almost a year since her encounter with the man. But something about the path gave her hope. But when she arrived at the front gates to Rumpelstilskin's castle her heart dropped. "You're a foolish girl." She said to herself.

"You are many things dearie, but a foolish girl is not one of them." She heard Rumple laugh from behind a tree.

"Davi." Regina said almost dismissively. Davina took note that this was not the same girl she had met the year before. Something had taken the hope in her eyes. She was cold and calculated.

"Regina, I see you are still taking lessons from the Dark One." Davi laughed a little.

"Yes I am." She said.

"Come come, let's stop this pointless chatter. There is a large feast upstairs." He looked at Davina. "I hope you don't mind dearie, but I have invited a few guests."

Davina rolled her eyes. When she entered the great hall there were only a few people scattered around the room. She walked to the small table tucked into the corner where she knew Rumple had his best wine. "I see you know Rumpelstilskin well enough to drink his best wine." She heard a man say behind her. She turned to be greeted by deep brown eyes she had seen in her sleep. He looked different, cleaner to be sure. The hat he held in his hand was grander than the one he was wearing the first time they met. He looked surprised to see her. "You?"

"You!" Davina almost yelled.

As she was about to speak Regina came behind the man and hooked her arm in his. "Davi I see you have met Jefferson." Regina swept her free hand across his chest and up his neck. She pulled him into a kiss that she was obviously more into than he was. When she broke the kiss he looked stunned and cleared his throat. Regina then rolled her eyes and headed over to the table to speak with a blond witch with a long intimidating staff.

"That would be Maleficent." Jefferson whispered to Davina.

She looked at him slightly shocked and slightly annoyed. "So your name isn't Collins….It's Jefferson."

He dipped down into a bow and grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it. "At your service." He looked up and smiled a winning smile at her. "And I finally have a name to the beautiful face that saved me a year ago."

Davina rolled her eyes and pulled her hand away. "Well not by my choosing." She said and started to walk away. But Jefferson had other plans. He walked up beside her.

"Why are you so hostile? Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

"Not at all, I just have no intention of talking to those who lie to me."

"I have learned to be cautious. If you had told me you knew the Dark One I would have been more forth coming."

Davina stopped in her tracks and stared at him. He looked at her with almost an innocent stare. "Are you serious? The Dark One? You would have trusted me if you knew that we knew each other?"

'Well I have been in business with Rumpelstilskin for many years, and one thing I know is that he doesn't waste his time with just anyone." He motioned to the others in the room. "Just look at who is in this room. Most of the most powerful creatures in the world and other worlds are here." Davina looked around the room and saw many people she had come into to contact over the years. Ursula for one was there, not someone she particularly fancied. In fact the more she looked around the room, the more she didn't like what she saw. She looked back at Jefferson and glared.

"And what would you be doing here?" She scoffed. "From what I can tell you are no more than a thief."

Jefferson laughed. "Oh did I not tell you? I'm a portal jumper." Davina knew exactly why Rumple wanted him around and was about to say as much but he interrupted me. 'Unfortunately I can only travel to magical realms."

Davina rolled her eyes again. 'Well that is just fascinating." She said hoping the sarcasm was caught.

"Indeed it is." He laughed. "Come on." He whispered into her ear. It sent chills down her spine. "Aren't you even the least bit curious about where I can take you?" Davina looked at him almost defeated. She quirked her eyebrow. That was all the answer he needed. Jefferson grabbed her hand and led her to the next room over. Davina tried to hide her smile. After 300 years she thought this was the first time she felt like a star-crossed teenager. What she didn't notice was Regina's eyes throwing daggers in her back at they left.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you all so much for the support. I wrote most of 11 and 12 on the plane back home from Hawaii. I am really jazzed about Jefferson and Davina. In fact he has always been part of the picture in my head. When Davina first popped up, it was Killian's sister and Jefferson's wife. I hope you guys are having fun learning more about her.**

Chapter 12

Emma threw the cup across the room. "I can't do it!" She hung her head in defeat. "I can't see him."

Snow put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Maybe we should call it a night?"

Emma slapped her fists down on the table. "No! Killian is out there, he could be hurt or worse!" "Emma you would feel it if he were in real danger." Charming said.

"But I can't feel him anymore, that's the problem." She looked at Davina with tears filling her eyes "I'm so sorry."

Davina looked around the room. "I think I need to talk to Emma… alone." When the Charmings were about to protest Emma nodded. When everyone had cleared the room she sat across from Emma. They stayed silent for a while. Emma never looked up from her hands that were now folded in front of her. Davina studied the woman in front of her. She grabbed Emma's hands and squeezed. "Emma, things are going to turn out. You will figure out how to control the connection. I have faith. You just need to relax."

"How can I relax when he's in trouble?"

"Maybe relax was the wrong word." Davina paused and pulled her hands away. Emma looked up and saw that Davina was deep in thought. "Maybe it's not about you trying to find him. Perhaps in those moments when you felt him, you were finally giving into how you felt about him, how you feel when he's around, and how you feel when he's not. Think about that, the way he completes you." Emma looked at her like she was insane. "It's worth a try Emma."

Emma took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Try a memory. Think of a time when it was just the two of you." It hit Emma like a ton of bricks when the memory came flooding in.

"Swan! Swan are you ok?" Killian kneeled next to Emma and put his hand on her cheek. She nodded quickly and tried to stand. Killian offered her his hand and she gladly took it. "We got it love." He handed her the vile. "Your father is going to be just fine." Emma looked at him in wonder. He simply nodded to tell her to go.

"David! Mary Margaret!" She yelled as she handed the vile to her mother. Snow quickly opened it and drenched Charming's wound with it. The potion worked instantly and was almost as painful as the wound itself. David screamed in pain but when he saw the wound heal he held his daughter's hand and kissed his wife. Emma got up and let her parents have a moment. When she looked in Hook's direction he was nowhere to be found, but she saw a scratch mark in a tree nearby. She walked past it and saw him leaning against a tree 20 feet away. She walked up to him and put her hand on his arm.

"Everything back to normal Swan?"

Emma looked at him and turned him so he was facing her. "No."

He quirked his eyebrow. "I thought healing the prince would make things better."

She shook her head. "No it does." She paused and looked down. Killian used his hook to tilt her head up so that he could see her eyes. "What is it then Swan?"

Emma hesitated only a second before grabbing the collar of his coat and kissing him. It was tentative at first, but she felt him react and put his good hand on the back of her head and pull her closer, she opened her mouth to grant him access. It wasn't a long kiss but there was a spark. When she finally released him from the kiss he did not let her go. He leaned his forehead against hers not wanting to be too far from her. She exhaled when he finally said something she had been dying to hear. "Emma." It was such a soft whisper she almost asked him to repeat it. She wasn't sure he really said it until he kissed the tip of her nose and laughed a little. "It's about bloody time."

She smiled and swatted him playfully. "Don't spoil it."

"I'm not Emma. I have been waiting for that kiss for a very long time." He looked into her eyes when he finally pulled his head back. "But I knew it had to be you."

She smiled at him again. "How do you always know?"

"Because love, we make an excellent team, and we are far more alike than you know."

It was almost as if the map formed in her head. She could see a trail in the water. Emma's eyes flung open and she looked at Davina. "Emma? What is it, what do you see?" Emma didn't see anything; she got up and ran to the top deck with Davina hot on her trail. "Emma! Wait, what is it!" When Emma reached the helm she looked out to the water and smiled. She pointed south.

"Look! Don't you see the path?"

Davina looked where Emma was pointing, but she didn't see anything. "Emma I don't see anything."

"It's there, a path! It's leading us to Killian!" She said almost breathlessly.

Davina smiled and put her hand on Emma's shoulder. "No, it's leading you to him."

Break

A green flash came across the horizon of Neverland. She hadn't come to Neverland with her ship in some time, but she wanted to one last time before Sebastian took over her post. She stepped onto the other ship with a light foot. It had been nearly 300 years since she felt the deck of The Jolly Roger under her feet. A small man in a red hat came up to her. "Who are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're not part of our crew. The captain will not like this. He hates stowaways." He man tried to usher her to the edge of the ship.

"Actually I am here to see your captain." She waved her hand and he went flying into a nearby chair. "Besides, you would not have been able to make me do anything I didn't want to do." Davina walked down the stairs to her brother's cabin. She knocked lightly.

"Come in." She heard Killian say. It wasn't angry or excited; it almost seemed a dead tone. But she had news and she hoped that she could see him smile after all this time. She opened the door and walked in. She saw Killian working tirelessly at his desk... He was flipping through pages and scribbling on everything. "What is it Smee?" He asked as he turned his head. He dropped the pen he was holding. It was almost as if he were frozen.

"Hello Killian." Davina smiled at him. That seemed to make him snap out of his shock.

"What do you want?" He asked standing putting his hand on his sword.

Davina threw up her arms in defense. 'I'm not here on bad terms Killian."

"Anytime you are in my presence, you are on bad terms."

Davina sighed. "So you still haven't forgiven me?"

"What do you think?" He gritted between his teeth. "You had better have a bloody good reason for showing your vace..'

"I do Killian." She almost sang it. He looked at her waiting for her to continue. "Killian, I'm getting married."

"What?" He said in shock. "You can't get married; it's not a part of your job." His words cut her heart deep.

"I know." She hung her head for a second and looked at her hands. When she saw her ring she gathered her strength. "But Killian, I've found him, my true love!" She aid excited. Killian stared at her with a blank expression. She continued. 'Killian I want you there."

"Excuse me?"

"You're my brother. I want to share this with you; you're the only family have."

"No!" He cut her off. 'How dare you come her after all these years and expect me to just forgive you. Do you have any idea what I have been through these past centuries in the godforsaken land?!" "Killian, please." She pleaded.

"No!" He lunged at her and pinned her against the wall. 'I will have my revenge on Rumpelstilskin! I will avenge Milah. The only reason I have no planned the same fate for you, is because you are my sister and I loved you once."

Tears started to form in Davina's eyes. "Killian." She whispered. He pushed away from her.

"My name is Hook." He turned away from her. "Now get off my ship. I have work to do." He looked out his window and regretted yelling at her, but when he turned around she was gone. He hung his head ashamed of himself.

Break ' "Davina, are you alright?" Jefferson came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

She let out a sigh and tears fell down her face. "Am I that big a fool?" She looked out at the lake and scowled. "I honestly thought after all these years he would have forgiven me." Jefferson wrapped his arms around his fiancé, pulling her to his chest and resting his head on her shoulder. "Or at least stop hating me enough to come and walk me down the aisle."

"Darling, I know you want him here, but at least Sebastian will be."

"It's not the same." She hung her head. "He's never going to meet this woman while he's stuck in Neverland. She's not there."

Jefferson laughed and hugged his wife. He turned her in his arms so she was facing him. "We are getting married in a week and you are still worried about your brother's happiness." He kissed her softly. "I think it's time you let this go and focus on you, and me and the life we are starting." He kissed her passionately and Davina melted into his arms.

She giggled when he broke the kiss and leaned against her. "I have been alive for over 300 years, but around you I feel like a teenage girl again." She kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I have waited far too long for you, not to be completely happy right now." Jefferson deepened the kiss and his hands traveled down her waist. She was shocked when he broke the kiss. "My love, as much as I would love to continue this, I am afraid I cannot control myself much longer. I have to go." He gave her a chaste kiss before tossing his hat and jumping through the portal it created. Davina laughed at him when he was gone "So dramatic."

"Well isn't that a sickening sight." Davina turned and saw Regina standing in the doorway.

"What do you want Regina." Davina spat.

"Oh just here to wish you well dear." She smirked and picked a rose from a pot nearby. "I hope the two of you will be very happy."

"Why do I feel that is more of a death threat than a wish for a happy ending?" Davina crossed her arms and glared at Regina.

Regina gave a mock look of shock. "My dear Davi I'm hurt you would even think that." She walked across the room. "It's not like you stole Jefferson from underneath me." She glared back at Davina.

"From what I hear, you were underneath most of the time." Davina almost yelled. She could feel her blood boiling even thinking about Regina and Jefferson.

"Oh so he did tell you?" Regina said slightly shocked. "Then you also know that I don't like it when people steal what is mine."

"Do I look like a fair skinned princess to you Regina?" Davina scoffed. "I didn't steal anything. Jefferson came running to me."

Regina and Davina stood toe to toe when finally Regina relaxed and walked towards the door. "I think your resolve will not always be this…designed Davi. Don't worry, you will pay. Sooner or later, everyone always does."

Break

"So how do we save Killian?" Emma asked Davina.

"We need to enchant the ship." Davina said quietly. Emma looked at her with questions in her eyes. "To go under the surface. I will bet anything Ursula has him in Ariel's old grotto."

"Seriously?" "Yes, some of the movies are correct. She was quite the collector." Davina laughed.

"Do you know everyone?" Emma asked.

Davina laughed again. "When you have been around as long as I have Miss Swan, you tend to know those who matter most in the world. And when you know Rumpelstilskin, you tend to know even more." Davina closed her eyes. "Now please stand back." Davina raised both of her hands and said something under her breath that Emma could not understand. A green light started to come out of Davina's hands and spread across the ship. It took all of five minutes for Davina to collapse. Emma ran to her.

"Davi are you alright?" She asked as she helped Davi sit up. She nodded. "What was that? Is the ship ready?" She nodded again. "Come on; let's get you to your quarters so you can rest." Emma almost carried Davi down to Killian's cabin and helped her into bed. Davina was out almost instantly.

"You didn't tell me you were a portal jumper too." Jefferson looked at Davina in shock.

Davina shrugged. "You never asked." She laughed and ate a little of the sweet bread the scarecrow had given her.

Jefferson huffed. "And here I thought I was being all impressive with my hat." Davina giggled at the statement. "What is so funny?" Jefferson stopped and looked at Davina.

She swallowed her mouthful and stopped to look back at him. "Do you even know who I am?"

"Davi… um Davi..um"

"Jones. My name is Davi Jones." She looked at him waiting for a reaction, and she got it.

He smirked. "That explains a lot." He walked up to her and they continued their walk.

"How so?"

"Well you healed my arm, no one seemed to know what witch you were, you know The Dark One, and you're striking." He whispered the last part into her ear. Davina turned towards him and they were mere inches apart. He leaned in and she could feel his breath on her ear. "You know, I haven't had a night that I haven't dreamt about you." He pulled back so he was look in her eyes. He rested his forehead against hers. "I know it's ridiculous." He shut his eyes.

Davina raised her hand to his cheek and he leaned into her touch. When he opened his eyes he saw she was looking at him with wonder. "It's been the same for me. I can't explain it. It's not like lightning struck that day in the woods." Jefferson laughed. "I think maybe it did." He lowered his lips to hers. The kiss was soft and full of hope. It was as if he had been planning the kiss forever. She reacted immediately, pulling him closer as she looped her arm around his neck. She felt him pick her up and she giggled. They finally broke the kiss and started laughing. "You are going to be trouble Davi. I can tell."

"It's Davina actually. I normally hate my name, but I don't think I like you calling me Davi." She laughed.

"It's a beautiful name Davina." He kissed her again, this time with more determination.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry this took so long! My muse left me for a while. And I stared a new job so I'll try and write while I travel, but we shall see. You all are so great!**

**Chapter 13**

"Dear Captain why would you want to leave Neverland?" The boy smirked as he sat across from Hook. The thought of the boy on his ship made him cringe, but he needed him.

"I have business with a crocodile." He huffed.

"And what do I get for helping you?"

"What do you want?" He eyed Pan.

"Oh nothing too terribly hard." The boy got up and pretended to think. "How about this?" Pan drew his sword and cute out a sliver of wood from Hook's cabin wall. Killian looked at the demon child confused. "It seems fair."

"What do you want with enchanted wood Pan?"

"I don't really have to tell you, now do captain." He tossed Hook a vile full of pixie dust. "There, that should get you back to The Enchanted Forest."

_Break_

Davina looked in the mirror. Her hair was done up with one blue rose she had enchanted, the last bit of magic she would use. The dress was one she made herself. The lace trim flowed over her hips and the back was cut down three inches above her tail bone. She heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

Sebastian walked into the room. "Are you ready?"

"Not quite." She hung her head. "I don't to be married as Davi Jones; I just want to be me." Sebastian walked over to her and hugged her. He took her hands and gave her a look that was all the permission she needed. "With my true love, I pass my post to you Sebastian." A spark of green flashed from her hands to his. It took seconds but Davina instantly felt lighter. She collapsed into Sebastian's arms. "Thank you." She whispered.

He kissed the top of her head. "This is still your ship, for today, for your wedding." He laughed.

"I wouldn't trust her to anyone but you." She smiled up at him. She took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

He smiled at her and offered her his arm. They walked up the stairs to the top deck. It wasn't lavish; in fact the only people invited were her crew, two fairies, and a pirate that she didn't expect to show up. When they turned the corner to walk up the helm of the ship she saw him. He was dressed in charcoal grey leather, with just enough eye liner to make her smile. He wore his signature top hat. If they didn't have a ceremony to finish she probably would have grabbed his hand and dragged him to her captain's quarters. She giggled to herself at the thought. Jefferson quirked his eyebrow questioning her. She gave him a look that told him he would soon find out.

"Today is one of those days that celebrates a love that is so powerful, that those involved cannot stand to be without one another a single minute" The Priest said. There was a large splash that Davina and Jefferson were oblivious to, but the rest of the wedding saw, quickly the Blue Fairy and Tinkerbell hid the cause of the splash and everyone relaxed. "Through centuries our bride and groom have searched for each other. And they have found one of the rarest things in this world, true love." The ceremony continued in the usual fashion, but it did not end soon enough for Davina or Jefferson. "You may kiss the bride." Jefferson quirked his eyebrow and smiled. He took Davina into his arms and kissed her passionately. The world disappeared, and Davina could see nothing, hear no one, she was lost in Jefferson's kiss. She had never felt more complete. When he finally broke the kiss his head stayed close to hers. "I love you." She smiled at him. 'I love you too." With that he tossed his hat and a portal opened. She quickly hugged Sebastian, looked at the two fairies who smiled, Tinkerbell winked. They jumped through portal and it disappeared.

The Blue fairy waved her hand and the cause of the splash reappeared. A ship had come through a whirl pool. Sebastian looked at the ship and immediately acted. "No better time than the present." He thought to himself. He closed his eyes and willed himself onto the ship. He landed harder than he had planned.

"Sebastian?" He heard a familiar voice.

Sebastian looked to the helm to see a figure dressed in black and a look of evil about him. Rage boiled in him and he headed for the man. "What are you doing back here?"

"To exact revenge on the crocodile. No doubt Davi told you about it!" Killian spat.

Sebastian drew his sword. "Is that why you are here!?"

"Why else would I be here!?" He asked, knowing full well what day it was. He sighed. "Is it so hard for you believe that I may have wanted to witness it, even if I couldn't admit it to myself?"

"YES! After how you have treated her the past 300 years!" Sebastian screamed.

"SHE LET MILAH DIE!" Killian yelled back. They stood staring at each other, either wanting to back down. Killian was the first one to yield. "I am here to kill Rumpelstilskin, nothing more. I just happen to come through the portal today." He looked almost ashamed of himself.

"Hook, I know you still care about her."

"You're wrong." He said matter of factly. "I really don't." The fact that he wasn't even lying hurt him more than anything. He had stopped caring if she was safe, because he knew she was. "She can take care of herself. We are both over 300 years old; if she dies it is her own fault."

"Are you threatening her? Because she can't do it anymore."

"Do what?"

"Protect herself. She gave up her post to be with him." Sebastian said lightly.

"She gave up the Dutchman for him?" He paused. "Who is he?"

"She never told you?" He thought to himself. "If she kept it from you, she had a good reason. Let her be Hook. She is happy, for the first time since you abandoned her, she is happy." He said and turned to walk away from Hook. Before he made his way back to the Dutchman he turned. "She still believes in you, and she still believes you will find your happy ending."

"I don't care." Hook said softly. With that Sebastian was gone.

_Break_

Davina woke up and went to the window in the captain's quarters. She instantly saw a dolphin swimming along. She heard a knock on the door, and Emma walked in. "Oh good, you're up. I think we are close."

"Why do you say that?" Davina turned to Emma.

"I don't know, but I just have a feeling." She paused and looked at the woman in front of her. "When we get there, what is going to happen? What should we expect?"

"I'm honestly not sure Emma. Ursula took your true love; she obviously wants something from you. Might be your magic, she may be jealous, who knows. But it has to do with you." She looked back out the window and watched as several fish swam by. "We need to be prepared for anything."

_Break_

Killian sat in his cave dungeon thinking of how he got himself into this situation. Ursula was trying to use him to kill his own sister. He wasn't exactly sure how to feel about the situation. He was deep in thought when Ursula appeared in the cave. "Well my dear Captain it seems your true love is coming to save you after all." She held up a looking glass where Killian saw his ship swimming through ocean.

"No." HE struggled against his restraints. "NO!"

"Oh yes Hook." She pulled away the mirror. She smirked at him. 'And we both know the only way the Jolly Roger is under water is that a certain magical, immortal being helped her. They are swimming into a trap and there is nothing you can do about it." She slithered into her make shift room, cackling the entire way. Killian sat stunned. She was coming for him, both of them. Emma and Davina. His heart fell as he knew that it meant Davina would die. A pain he had not felt in years filled his body, worry for his little sister.

_Break_

Davina folded the blanket neatly and set it on the bed. "Momma! Momma where are you?" She heard a little voice come from outside. She opened the door and was greeted by a bouquet of flowers and a hug from a blond little girl with bright blue eyes. She laughed at her daughter and took the bouquet inside and put them in a vase.

"Do you have fun with your father today?"

"Yes! We went to the market, and the miller's and even to the emerald City!" She squealed. Davina flipped around so fast she almost fell.

"The Emerald City?" She asked.

"Yes! It was beautiful. That's where we got the flowers."

"The Emerald City?" She accused as Jefferson walked through the door. He looked at her with a nervous smile. Davina faked a smile and looked at her daughter. "Grace, will you please go and fetch some tomatoes from the garden?" The little girl nodded and ran out the door. Davina glared at her husband.

"What?"

"Oz! You took her to Oz!?" She crossed her arms. "I thought we weren't going to have her portal jump."

"It's not like I took her Wonderland." He took a step forward but was met by his wife's hand pushing against his chest.

"It's worse than Wonderland Jefferson!" She paused. "They don't even know if Elphaba is dead. She could be anywhere, and you just took our daughter there without even thinking." She whispered.

Jefferson took his wife in his arms. "That was years ago Davina, people move on."

"If only that were true." She laughed half-heartedly. "But I'm the one who told Glinda where to find those damn slippers, and Elphaba blames me for Nessa's death. That's why I needed the protection spell when I was pregnant."

"Which explains the blond hair." Jefferson laughed. "I swear if that little girl didn't look just like me, I would have questioned you." He kissed the top of Davina's head.

"Please Jefferson, no more portal jumping with our four year old." She looked up at him. He smiled and kissed her gently.

"I promise."

"Ew gross!" They heard a little voice say behind them. They both laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Davina and Grace walked into the market. "Mommy can we get chocolate today? Please!?" The little girl begged pointing to her favorite stand in the market. Davina sighed.

"Yes, just let me pay for these fabrics." Davina turned and paid the woman for the fabric she planned for a new dress for Grace. When she turned to take her daughter for a sweet treat she was nowhere to be found. She looked around panicked. She ran to the chocolate stand, she wasn't there either. "Grace! Grace!" She screamed. No one even stopped what they were doing. She ran from stand to stand asking about her daughter, no one had seen her, and until she came to a merchant she had never seen before. She was an old woman with warts and a lazy eye.

"I saw your girl I think. She looked asleep when a woman carried her away. I assumed it was her mother." She cackled out. "But she looked sick, and I assumed she was heading home."

"Why do you assume that?" Davina asked out of breath.

"She had a green tint to her skin, like she was nauseated.

Davina's blood turned cold. "No." She whispered. She ran back to her cottage and found the place door open. "Jefferson! Jefferson!" She yelled. When she came through the door the place had been trashed. She saw near the fire a floating Emerald. Davina walked over to it and touched it. She heard a voice she was certain she would never hear again.

"Hello Davina. I'm sure you are very worried about your dear family. Well you should be. I have them of course." Davina's eyes were wide hearing Elphaba's voice. "But my pretty, don't fret, they won't suffer… much." The emerald disappeared and Elphaba's voice was gone. Davina dropped to the floor and tried to breathe. She couldn't, the air wouldn't fill her lungs. She sat there for a few seconds wondering what to do. "Rumpelstilskin." She whispered and looked up. Within seconds she found herself in a vast castle she knew so well.

"You rang dearie?" Rumpelstilskin was right behind her.

It took her a second to compose herself. "They're gone."

"Who dearie?" He laughed a little.

"You know who Rumple." She glared. "Help me." She begged.

"Now why would I get involved in something like that?"

"Because we have known each other for a very long time." She stated quietly.

"Yet I received no invitation to your wedding, now did I?" He said, not hurt but just stated the fact. "Sorry dearie, but you are on your own." He disappeared and left her alone in his castle. She was stunned. Out of all the people she knew, he was the one she knew could help her.

"No very helpful is he?" Regina's voice filled the air. Davina whirled around and was face to face with the evil queen.

"Regina, did you have something to do with this?!'' Davina screamed.

"Why my dear Davina." She paused. "But of course." She smirked.

"Let my family go, or so help me….!" She threatened.

"You'll what? Sew me a horrible dress?" Regina laughed. "You don't have your powers anymore, remember dear." She smirked again.

"What do you want Regina?" She sighed defeated.

"I want you gone."

"Excuse me?"

"Disappear." Regina said. "I want you to leave your family and never return."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons, but mostly, if I can't have my happy ending, why should you get yours?" She laughed. Davina stared at her stunned. "Fake your death and disappear Davi, or your family dies."

"Why not just kill me?" Davina asked.

"Where is the fun in that?" Regina smiled. "Now Elphaba is waiting for you. Fake your death in front of them and they can live."

"Please Regina, have a heart." Davina's eyes started to water. "Don't make my daughter witness it. Jefferson can handle it, but Grace…" A tear fell. "She's only four." She pleaded.

"Very well, you will fake your death in front of Jefferson." Regina turned to leave.

"Where am I supposed to go Regina?"

"I really don't care." And with that she was gone.

_Break_

He felt the hot sun on his face. He opened his eyes and noticed he was on a beach. He looked out at the ocean when he saw a splash. "You're really not going to come swimming?" He heard a familiar voice. He looked closer and saw his savior, his Emma. She started towards him. He was shocked by what he saw. She was dressed in what he could only describe as undergarments, even though they were a bright red. He got up quickly took off his jacket and covered her, she laughed. "Seriously? No one else is here."

He gave her a disappointing look. "How do you know?"

She leaned into him, her lips brushing against his ear. "Because I know something you don't." He shivered and waited for her to continue. "This is a dream Killian."

He paused and sat down on the sand disappointed. He looked at her; she was already lying down on a large blanket he hadn't noticed before. She pulled him down next to her and cuddled into his arms. "Why does this have to be a dream? Will this ever be real?"

She giggled. "Yes, you know I'm coming for you." She said lazily as she drifted off in his arms. He smiled a sad smile and drifted off as well. But he was jolted awake by someone screaming.

"KILLIAN KILLIAN wake up!" It took him a second to get his bearings, he was looking at her. She was wet and out of breath but it was her. She had cut his restraints so he cupped her face with his right hand to make sure she was real. Then he heard a voice he hadn't heard in a very long time.

"Emma, we have company!" He looked and saw Davina looking directing into a wall of water.

"Well well well. What have we hear? The infamous Captain Hook, the savior, and oh yes Davi Jones. It's been a long time Davi." A booming voice came from the water.

"Not long enough apparently!" Davina yelled. She looked back at the pair holding each other and smiled. She looked back at the wall of water. "Leave us be Ursula. Whatever you want with her, you won't succeed."

A loud cackle came from the wall. "You think this has to do with a simple love crossed blond? No Davi this goes back deeper than a savior and her drunken pirate!"

"What is it you want so bad, that you were willing to kidnap her True Love then?"

"You still don't get it you poor fool! I didn't kidnap him because he is Her True Love; I took him because he is YOUR Brother!"

Davina lowered her sword and stared at the wall. She weighed her options. "Ok, if I come willingly you have to promise they can leave unharmed and that you will NEVER harm them again." Davina said quietly. There was silence then the wall disappeared and Ursula's true form appeared.

"Very well." She smirked. Emma ran forward and shook Davina.

"There has to be another way. We aren't leaving you here. "Killian walked slowly to her side and looked at Davina. He didn't say anything at first, only stared. Emma looked between them as there stared at each other. "Killian you can't seriously want to leave her here! I know you guys have history but…"

"No Miss Swan, you're wrong he does want to leave me here. He has you now, that's all he needs." She said with a sad smile. She turned to Killian. "I need you to do something for me." He didn't answer, nodded. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "I need you to protect someone. Her name is Grace. Find her, protect her." He nodded again. Emma put the pieces together, but before she could say anything Davina waved her hand and they were gone, back on the Jolly Roger that was waiting above the surface. She looked at Ursula. "Right. Where were we?"


End file.
